Watch
by Sounis
Summary: Theodore was fascinated by people. He enjoyed watching them, a pastime if you will. His insights.
1. Pansy, Luna, and Katie

Theodore Nott was attracted to people.

No, that was wrong, that implied romantic interest, he thought.

No, more aptly, people fascinated Theodore. He loved them, watching them.

Everyone was different, he noted, people could be decidedly similar when with a group they wanted to fit in, but their true colors shown when they thought themselves alone.

No one truely noticed Theodore, oh sure, there was occasionally a hello, or various other forms of pleasantries, but he had no true friends.

This suited Theodore just fine. He liked people, but he didn't particularly like interacting with them in anyway.

Besides, it didn't matter, no one liked Theodore.

It was mostly his fault.

You see, Theodore liked to stare. How else was he to observe the phenomenon that was people?

People found this odd about him, most boys thought him a poof, and most girls thought him a creep.

This was untrue, Theodore was quite secure in his heterosexuality.

While he was attracted to the opposite sex in the usual ways, being decidedly male and on the cusp of maturity, it was quite expected, to his unobvious grief.

How could he observe people if his mind automatically found the shift of female breasts to be the primary object of his eyes?

Now, staring is quite usual, all boys do it, and all girls do it, but, most people when you catch them staring at you, and you stare back, they look away.

Theodore stared back, and would continue staring after you looked away.

And this irked males more prominently, as it's quite easily to jump from he's staring at me to he's "into" me in the male brain.

This was incorrect, Theo just liked to watch.

Oh, everyone was interesting, different, and he was a ghost, in the background, watching.

No one knew the children of Hogwarts quite like Theodore did, if Dumbledore were to ever take a peek into Mr. Nott's mind, he might be suprised, but Dumbledore hardly noticed Theodore.

Just fine with him.

Theodore slinked when he walked, long, silent steps, his sickly thin body moved with sinewy grace that was reminiscent of a cat, if anyone noticed.

Theo watched Pansy Parkinson today.

He had done it before, and knew much about her that no one could say the same.

Pansy in public was all disdainful sneers and girly swooning, but in private, she was quite a bit different.

She relaxed, her pug nosed face smoothing out into a smile that, had she showed it in public, would had drawn stares, because it was her most beautiful feature, in Theodore's opinion.

Pansy was decidedly tomboyish, not nearly as girly as she acted in front of Malfoy and his ilk.

She played Quidditch, a beater in fact, unusual for one so small and dainty as the image Pansy portrayed, but she was ruthless, easily swinging her Beater Bat at imaginary Bludgers, she was quite good.

Theo watched Luna Lovegood today.

He liked her, he thought, she was one of the more interesting of his studies.

Always flitting about, comically staring and speaking of creatures that her mind created, but it was a facade.

Theo knew this, he had seen.

Had seen her sneer when she was mocked and the mocker had his back turned.

Had seen her use her "battiness" to mock someone and get away with it, for being "Luna" who, never mocked.

She had noticed him once, being quite observant, and he masked had slipped, and she sneered at his silent dark eyes watching her, always watching.

His face didn't move, he didn't react as she dreamily walked out, his eyes followed her, he already knew her.

Theo watched Katie Bell today.

He had never watched Katie Bell, being a less prominent individual in his school days, a few years older than him, and thus not in too many of his classes. But he watched her today.

He found her quite fascinating.

Katie Bell in public was tough, one of the guys, yet distinctly feminine in how she moved and spoke. She wasn't used to compliments it seemed, when Wood complimented a particularly daring spin in Quidditch, she blushed and ducked her head.

Or maybe it was just Wood.

Yes, definitely Wood, he decided, as he watched her gaze longingly as he walked away.

Her eyes drifted and she saw Theodore. Her eyes narrowed. Woops.

She opened her mouth to say something, or yell something, he supposed.

But he kept silent, and watched, just stared.

She stopped, her mouth closed, she rolled her eyes and dismissed him, twisting in place and heading towards her fellow chasers.

Theodore watched.


	2. Filius, Twins, and Mrs, Norris

Theodore enjoyed his life at Hogwarts, his studies, and his hobbies. He liked most of the teachers, with the exception of Professor Binns, who was the most boring individual he had ever encountered, dead or alive.

Theodore watched Filius Flitwick today.

Professor Flitwick was his favorite teacher.

Well, relatively, he never spoke to the man, and Flitwick had never spoken to him, but he was his favorite none the less.

The man was fair, almost stubbornly so, rewarding points to all houses if they had achieved a charm in class, unlike many other teachers.

He was so easily excitable as well, not even the surliest of Slytherins could stop a smile spreading across their face at his childish antics and squeaky voice.

He remembered in Charms the other day, when the Professor had charmed his beard to sway about like a snake and had spoken in a Snape-esque monotone with a blank face, even as his beard crawled up the side of his face and muffled his mouth, much to the amusement of his pupils.

Theodore had found it funny, so he laughed. Once.

Slytherins in the immediate vicinity had stopped snickering and turned and stared at him. Oh right, he had never laughed in front of them before. Or spoke.

Theodore watched Fred and George Weasley today.

He wished he could watch them seperately, but they seldom left one another's company, and he couldn't tell them apart when they did, so he watched them both.

He enjoyed their pranks and jokes, as they were never directed at him, unless it was Slytherin house in general that was fooled, and Theo usually had enough foresight to avoid the prank.

Except for that one time in third year, where he was purposely singled out, as the most silent student, and the twins had put a Babbling Potion in his stew, a concotion designed to loosen one's tongue and cause them to babble whatever was on their mind at the time. As the twins and half of Gryffindor watched with anticipation in thier eyes as he slowly slurped his soup down, his eyes had widened and he had blurted out a single word..

"I.."

and promptly slammed his head into the table, knocking himself out.

He had a reputation to uphold, you see.

Theodore watched Mrs. Norris today.

She stared back.


End file.
